As Soon As You Can
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Claire is just a normal girl, just in a normal life. Well, except maybe she has to protect a girl that's about to be killed by a mass murderer and also the girls uncle. Rated mature for some graphic scenes. ON HIATUS AND BEING REVISED
1. Prologue

The tapping of high heels echoed threw the halls of _Smith's Grove Sanitarium_. The tapping stopped as she reached the doctor's room.

"Dr. Loomis?" A feminine voice called out threw the door, knocking on the door silently, trying not to wake any patients. The girl waited a few moments and knocked again, a little louder this time. "Dr. Loomis?" She called again, but this time he answered. Dressed in a tan coat and walking with his cane that the number one mass murderer gave him; **Michael Myers**.

"Ah, Dr. Loomis, you wished to see me?" The women asked. She tilted her head from side to side. He opened the door more and led her inside. She stepped in, as she did she saw his office; it was a **mess**. She ignored it for now and turned to him. He closed the door and sat in his plushy chair. He put his elbows on his desk and put his face into his hands.

"Ms. Brown, Michael Myers, one of the many patients I have treated; as you might know, he has escaped; again" Ms. Brown looked dumbstruck. "W-What?" She stuttered out, "He was guarded by **twenty **men and he had no access to knifes or any other sharp objects"

Dr. Loomis sighed, "As one of the guards took him out too get him into a shower, He crushed his skull and along with the others; their bodies were mutilated." Ms. Brown looked absolutely shocked. "Claire; I'm afraid that Jamie might be in some **big **trouble."

Claire nodded her head as her black hair going in every which direction. "What do I have to do with any of this?" Dr. Loomis stood up at once and spoke again, "You knew Jamie as if you were her mother, am I correct?" "Yes **Sam**" She replied calling him by his first name.

"I need you to stay with Jamie for a while 'til I figure out what I'll do" Claire gave him a look, "What else?" She asked not caring, but she needed to know. "Well, you fed Michael Myers maybe he will see you and chase you for a bit" Her eyes shot open. "WHAT!?" She stood up, her breathing heavy. Dr. Loomis laughed, "I was just kidding, Claire" She glared at Loomis and stood up. "Fine, when do I leave?"

"**As soon as you can**" Dr. Loomis replied.

**_Hey. Sorry it was pretty short, it was the Prologue. Tell me what you think of it. I'll write another chapter soon. Hugs and kisses to all my readers :)_**

**_XxNarutoxxAndxxBleachxX_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Some Where in Haddonfield, Illinois_**

"Aw, come on babe, just tonight? I mean you dad is out on a business trip and your brother is upstairs sleepin'!" Came the voice of young Tyler Brown. He was speaking to his _now _girlfriend of two-years; Cassie Longfield. She frowned and looked at him, "Tyler, you waited two-years you can wait another year or so"

Tyler grabbed Cassie's hand roughly, "Come on babe, please I can't wait any longer for you, my body is calling for you" Cassie looked at Tyler with intrigued eyes, "That was the deepest thing you have ever said, how come you can't be like your cousin, Claire?" Tyler rolled his eyes, "Sorry to break it to you, I'm not a girl babe"

Cassie giggled as Tyler led her upstairs to _her_ bedroom.

Threw the night around 12:00 a.m 'til 3:00 a.m there was screams and moans of pleasure.

A tan, wool blanket covered the two naked teens. Tyler chuckled as Cassie was trying to smoke for the first time. Lightning flashed and Tyler got up. "HEY? Where are ya going Tyler?" Tyler turned his head as he grabbed a towl, "Shower" Cassie groaned and rolled over on her stomach. Tyler gave a quick wink and walked down the hall.

He turned on the shower to hot and jumped in wetting his longish brown hair. He closed his eyes and heard the door open slightly, making a creaking sound. Tyler nearly jumped out of his skin and opened the curtain. No-one was there. "Ha ha, very funny Cassie, but it's not gonna work" He closed the shower curtain sharply and returned to his nice, warm shower.

Footsteps were heard threw the bathroom as a hand reached silently to the curtain. The hand opened the curtain to revele a naked Tyler. Tyler haden't noticed as he washed his face. The gleaming of a silver, sharp object shown in the moon light as it came down onto Tyler, ripping his shoulder.

Tyler attempted to scream, but the murderer covered his mouth and continued to stab and pound the knife into his stomch until he had no heart beat and blood mixed with the water. Blood splatters on the walls and ceilings. The killer moved on leaving Tyler in the shower.

"Tyler?" Cassie called out to her long-time boyfriend. She waited and she still heard no answer and began to get worried, but she heard creaking of the old floor boards as someonestepped on them, presuming it was Tyler, she flipped on her back again.

Pretending to be asleep, as the person walked in. It crawled onto the bed and straddled her back. She giggled, "Ready for round two?" She turned her head and saw a white mask with reddish/brown hair. She screamed until the same knife that killed Tyler, went straight into her throat. Blood splattering every which way. The blood from her neck spilling like a fountain. Her blood also mixed with Tyler's blood, they were gonna be together forever.

**Back with Claire**

Claire shivered and sneezed as Dr. Loomis looked at her, "I just got a funny feeling about this Dr. Loomis, what happens if he's after someone else?" Dr. Loomis gave her a strict glare, "Jamie is the only living person in his family tree, why would he go after any one else?" Claire just shrugged, "I don't know, I guess curiosity got the cat" She grinned and left the room, calling back for only Dr. Loomis to hear, "Wewill leave in 15 minutes" Dr. Loomis smiled and started to pack up his paper work he needed to fill out.

As Claire walked back to her room, wanting nothing to do with any of the people trapped in her, she still collected some cat calls and wolf whistles and the occasional, "HEY BABE!" Her white nurse outfit clang to her body, showing off her curves. She walked into her room and got out her duffel bag, knowing it would come in handy someday.

She stuffed her clothes and articles about '**Michael Myers**' into her bag too. She stripped of her nurse outfit and fit on a skirt and a light purple turtleneck shirt. She also slipped on her track shoes, getting her book too; as she walked out the door, locking it, and making sure to hid the key under the door henge.

She walked back to his office, once she got there Dr. Loomis was waiting with his keys and grinned, "Ready to go Claire?" "Ya, this old Texas and Illinois girl" Dr. Loomis laughed and patted her on the head like a dog, "Your not that old, your only 27," Claire smiled and walked with Dr. Loomis to his car and once he started it up, they were off to Illinois.


	3. Chapter 3

**--As Soon As You Can--**

**-~-VintageMassMurderer-~- (C)**

**Chapter 3; Jamie?**

**

* * *

**

Before Claire knew it, they were passing by thousands of cars and traffic lights. Not once stopping or yielding to the passing cars honking at them. She watched out the window as Dr. Loomis was surfing the radio, older radio. He finally stopped on the song, _'Mr. Sandman,'_. Claire listened closely to the lyrics as she scanned her eyes over the perfect grass, trees, and plants. She blinked her hazel eyes as she saw the **"WELCOME TO HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS; WERE HALLOWEEN IS ALWAYS A BLAST!"**

"Dr. Loomis?" Claire asked him. Her eyes shifted over to the other human life-form in the car.

"Yes?"

"How long?" he shifted his eyes over to her this time.

"Since what?"

"Since Michael smiled..." Dr. Loomis was surprised by the question.

"I have no idea," all of a sudden the car came to a sudden stop and Claire's head jerked forward. She timidly rubbed her neck as she glanced over towards Dr. Loomis.

"What. the. hell. was. that?"

"I swear I saw Michael," he spoke with a calm almost nervous voice.

"I really think you gone loco in the brain Sam," she made the crazy sign by spinning her finger on the side of her head. Dr. Loomis didn't laugh, but stared at her with small hatred.

"Claire, I will drop you off at her house, protect her," Dr. Loomis almost sounded serious. Claire sighed as he drove on and on. Until, he stopped the car once more and she jerked her head and neck forward again.

"Jeez, I'll drive next time so I won't get whip lash," she rubbed her neck anxiously and stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag as Dr. Loomis's car flew out from the street. Claire stared at the house in front of her. It was quaint. She quickly walked up the steps of the house and knocked softly. She heard rustling of papers and grumbles of multiple things. Finally, a young girl, probably five years younger than herself answered.

"Hello, you must be Claire," the young girl spoke. Her short blond hair bounced as she smiled and her blue eyes shinned with joy. The girl held out her right hand and her smile widened.

"My name's Rachel, my mother and father are out for the evening, but Jamie is here," she paused for a moment to let go of Claire's hand, "she is very excited to met you also," Claire smiled widely and giggled.

"Well, may I come in?" Rachel's smile vanished.

"Oh jeez of course, where are my manners?" Rachel stepped out of the way and led Claire through out the house and then she led her upstairs.

"Jamie is playing with her dolls, I'm going out for a bit," Rachel spoke with glee. Claire smiled and nodded her head slowly. She entered the room and saw a small girl playing with her dolls. She had medium brown hair and perfect brown eyes. She was very cute. Claire walked behind her and watched her for a moment and tapped her on the shoulder. Jamie looked over and stared at her with her big brown eyes.

"Hello Jamie, i'm Claire," Jamie looked at her and tilted her head cutely.

"I'm here to protect you from the bad man you've been having dreams about hun," Jamie nodded her head as her eyes widened.

"How did you know about the boogieman?"

"Boogieman?"

"Everyone at school tells me the boogieman is going to kill me," Jamie's eyes welded up with tears. Claire silently brushed her hair out of her frosted over eyes and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Don't worry Jamie, as long as i'm here the "boogieman" will not hurt you or harm you in anyway," she gave a gentle smile and sat cross legged and played with Jamie and her dolls. After an hour or so, Claire heard Jamie's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Claire didn't know whether the fact she called Jamie sweetie or the fact someone heard her stomach growl; Jamie blushed.

"Yeah, a little," Claire got up and offered a hand towards Jamie.

"Let's go make some pasta then,"

* * *

**A**cross the town a teen couple were traveling towards a make-out point of the city. It had a whole view of the city, the lights glimmered beautifully across the small pond at the end. The boy wrapped his arm around the girl contently.

"Hey Adele, when are you gonna let me make love to you?" Adele smiled up to him.

"Right now," she pulled his head towards hers and kissed him passionately. Her tongue glided across his bottom lip as he reached around her body and slowly removed her shirt. Adele broke the kiss as she removed his shirt too. He butterfly kissed her all the way down her neck, towards her cleavage.

"I need more practice with taking off bras," he told himself, as he reached around once again and unhooked her bra. Adele moaned slightly and ran her fingers through his tangled hair as he began to make love to her. For the next several minutes the two made love. Until, alas a silvery metal object went through the poor boy's chest. He didn't scream or move for that fact, but his body fell down upon her chest.

"Austin?" she snapped her eyes open and saw blood gushing out from his mouth and chest. She screamed for a short minute until the material of silver plundged down onto her neck and slashed it open.

* * *

The red juice split over Claire's coat. Jamie smiled and giggled childishly.

"Hey what kind of sauce was that?"

"Tomato, Jamie," Claire said. She wiped off the sauce and licked it clean off her fingers. Jamie giggled again and finished her milk. Claire wipped her hands on her jeans.

"All done?" Jamie nodded her head, wipping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. Claire smiled lightly and took Jamie's and her own plate in, along with her glasses and washed them out. She walked out of the kitchen and heard the front door shut. She peeked around the corner and saw Jamie's foster parents.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Carruthers, I am Claire," she unconsciously wiped her hands on her coat and smiled.

"Hello Claire, thank you for coming out," Jamie's mother told her, hugging her closely, "maybe Jamie will be more social," Claire smiled cutely and went back to Jamie.

"Jamie, sweetie, are you tired?" Jamie's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry.

"The boogieman will be there," she whimpered. Claire's eyes soften and took Jamie by the arm so she looked into her eyes.

"I will protect you Jamie," Darlene looked at her and patted her daughter's back.

"Claire is right, she will protect you always Jamie," Jamie looked at Claire and back at her mother, she nodded her head silently and marched up to her room, Claire followed quickly behind. Once there Jamie went to the bathroom, Claire heard the shower/bath water start to run. Upon hearing the water Claire looked at Jamie's drawings, all of Michael.

So he has been haunting her dreams, Claire thought. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary other than that. She was a normal girl, her room was a light yellow color and her room was filled with girly things. Claire laid back on the bed and remembered the first time she met Michael.

**Flashback**

_Claire was a young girl, only about 4 or so. Nothing was new to her here. The mental patients, everything. Her father had recently died and one of the many nurses took her in. She was reading an old magazine, about a year old. When the doors of the Sanitarium opened and reveled a small boy, only a couple years older than herself._

_"Hello," she said silently. She hopped he would at least acknowledge her existence._

_"Hello," he replied, just as quiet, maybe even quieter. She tilted her head side to side and looked at his face and giggled._

_"Your pretty cute, ya know?" the boy had a small blush over his cheeks as the security guard that was escorting him grumbled._

_"Enough flirting Claire, Michael Myers is a new patient here, he's a murderer," Claire looked quit surprised, he didn't look like one to her._

_"Oh," her head fell down. She hopped that he was here to play._

**End**

Her eyes snapped open as a wet hand was pushing her. She turned her head over and saw Jamie, wet hair and in her pjs'. Claire giggled slightly.

"If you don't dry your hair you'll catch a cold," she motioned her hand over as Jamie sat down and Claire dried her hair.

"Claire, will you tell me a bed time story?" Claire had a look of surprise on her face, but smiled anyways.

"Of course," Jamie smiled as Claire finished drying her hair and told Jamie to get into bed as she hung up the towel. When she walekd back in the bedroom, Jamie was as snug as a bug in a rug. Claire smiled and sat next to Jamie on her bed.

"Once upon a time there was a lovely princess named Jayme. Every boy in the whole kingdom adored her, but one. His name was Michael. No one liked him, he was ugly and cruel. All he wanted was to steal her beauty and make it his," Claire paused to look at Jamie, "one day he kidnapped her and no one was able to save her, but one maid that loved Jayme like her own, Catty, saved her," Jamie gasped at the likeness of the names, "Catty kicked Michael's butt, but when she did his mask came off and showed a handsome man. Both Jayme and Catty loved him, but only one could have him..." Claire stopped there and tucked her in.

"What happened to Catty and Jayme?"

"Who knows, I need to make up the rest of the story," Jamie giggled lightly and smiled. She grabbed at Claire's sleeve, she looked back with a inquiring look.

"Yes?"

"P-Please sleep here?" Jamie asked, scared of everything. Claire smiled and laid down next to Jamie.

"Of course Jamie," Claire closed her eyes and drifted off in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what ya'll think of this chapter, :D.**

**I think it was better than the last one :) Thanks for reading and please review.**

**A/N: Smut XD I didn't go into complete detail, sorry for people who like smut scenes.**

**-V.M.M-**


End file.
